Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. The extent of the proliferation of such devices is readily apparent in view of some estimates that put the number of wireless subscriber connections in use around the world at over 85% of the world's population. Improvements in wireless communication devices will help continue to make such devices attractive options for the consumer.